The present invention relates to an aerodynamic vehicle mirror head which combines an aerodynamically shaped housing for the mirror head with an upstream vane on the side of the mirror head adjacent the vehicle for causing air scrubbing of the mirror surface and a downstream vane on the opposite side of the mirror head for closing down and reducing the size of the downstream wake of the mirror flow field. The mirror head is especially suited for use on a large vehicle such as a truck or bus.